Danielth
Danielth Talin I (3E 370 - 405) was a great Nord battlemage who took the title of Eternal Champion after defeating Jagar Tharn and saving the Tamrielic Empire. He would go on to become the Hero of Daggerfall years later, where he would afterwards die due to the Warp in the West. His son Danielth II would go on to become the Hero of Kvatch in his own time. Biography Born in Winterhold, Skyrim in 3E 370, Danielth's father was a Nord mercenary Erdmund (3E 322-381) who died when he was 11. His mother was Housecarl to Jarl Hjord of Winterhold, who died when he was 19. Danielth Talin had a typical Nord childhood but was always open-minded and adventerous. Sometimes he would get lost exploring the snowy mountains of northern Skyrim, and one time even brought home a Horker tusk. His father died from a Sabre Cat attack while traveling home from Solitude on business. When Danielth was 18, he earned a top position alongside the Jarl, thanks to his mother's influence. It was a year later, that Jagar Tharn would imprison the Emperor Uriel Septim VII into Oblivion with the Staff of Chaos, then spread the pieces around Tamriel. He also ordered the imprisonment or death of many noble leaders around Tamriel. Danielth's mother was killed during this, and Danielth was imprisoned in the Sungard Prison. Eternal Champion On 1 Hearthfire 3E 389, only months after the events, Danielth was awoken in his prison cell by Ria Silmane who magically made him a key to get out and told him to recover the pieces of the Staff of Chaos to save the empire. Willingly, Danielth did just that, took the key and escaped the dungeons, finding himself in the city of Sungard, Skyrim. From there, he would travel Tamriel and rescue the pieces, defeat Tharn, then restore the Emperor in 3E 399, after 10 long years of adventure as a young man. This increased his strength and wit in battle much more, making him a great warrior. He took a place at the Emperor's right-hand side that same year, becoming a high nobleman. He honored his lost parents. That same year, he met his future wife Neya Illaine. They would have one child, in 3E 400, named Danielth II. It is unknown what became of her or their relationship, as Danielth kept her and their son safe at home. Hero of Daggerfall In 3E 405, Danielth was sent by the Emperor on a mission to High Rock to recover the Numidium. On his way, storms forced his ship to sail over. He awoke inside a bandit-infested cave, where he battled his way out, and traveled a long journey through High Rock and Hammerfell to complete the Emperor's mission, lucky to be alive. After he recovered the Numidium, Danielth was transported to the realm of Aetherius for a short time. However, an event known as the Warp in the West occurred that year, and Danielth was killed in the realm. He was honored as an excellent warrior, mage, and man who embraced Nordic culture. Category:July 26 2015